


Books and Nieces

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: PruCan Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, gilbert beilschmidt - Freeform, matthew williams - Freeform, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Need some help?”</p><p>Gilbert turned to see one of the store employees, a Mr. Matthew according to his name tag.</p><p>“I need a book,” Gilbert muttered, crouching down to see the selection of books on the lower shelves.</p><p>“Well, this is a book store.” Had it been anybody else, Gilbert would have been offended. Matthew, however, didn’t seem to mean any harm with the comment. The employee gave Gilbert a small smile and crouched down next to him. “For your wife?”</p><p>“Ha, no. My brother and his husband are adopting. They’re having some shower later, but I’m not sure what I should get them. So…” Gilbert waved at the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Nieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yescherryboomiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yescherryboomiero/gifts).



How could there possibly be this many books on babies? On _kids_? Gilbert’s mom was MIA for most of his life, and _he_ turned out alright. But, there was an entire row of books on childcare, and Gilbert had no idea which one to pick out.

Should he get the one from birth to age five? But would that go in-depth enough, or would it skim only over the important stuff? Maybe the one vaguely named “Toddler Care,” although that one looked closer to a guide on how to train dogs versus children.

Gilbert played with his phone while he looked, debating calling up Ludwig or Feliciano and outright _asking_ them. Would that be rude? A baby shower—

“Need some help?”

Gilbert turned to see one of the store employees, a Mr. Matthew according to his name tag.

“I need a book,” Gilbert muttered, crouching down to see the selection of books on the lower shelves.

“Well, this is a book store.” Had it been anybody else, Gilbert would have been offended. Matthew, however, didn’t seem to mean any harm with the comment. The employee gave Gilbert a small smile and crouched down next to him. “For your wife?”

“Ha, no. My brother and his husband are adopting. They’re having some shower later, but I’m not sure what I should get them. So…” Gilbert waved at the books.

“Oh, really?” Matthew switched to sitting on the floor, eyes more focused on Gilbert than the shelves. “We have a couple books on adoption in the back. I could grab one for you, if you’d like.”

“Well, you haven’t met my brother. Think army guy, but with this hidden soft side that just makes all the ladies swoon. He probably has more books on adoption than you have in this whole store.” Gilbert let out a groan.

Matthew let out a hum. “Do either of them cook?”

Gilbert looked at Matthew, realizing the worker was cute. He gave an awkward smile before quickly looking back at the shelf, cursing. God, he was so awkward. “Yeah, Feliciano does. Why?”

“I’ll be right back,” Matthew gave his own small smile and stood, walking away.

Gilbert was given quite the hug by Feliciano when he presented “Nutritious and Delicious Meals for Kids.”

Not a month later, Gilbert returned to the bookstore. Instead of suffering for an hour like last time, he immediately sought the help of an employee. Lo and behold, Matthew was there, reading at the checkout counter and look very, very bored.

“Matthew!” Gilbert called, waltzing up. “Long time no see!”

Matthew looked up. He looked confused, giving Gilbert the “is this guy crazy?” once over. Gilbert stood, hands on his hips, waiting for the recognition to hit. A long ten seconds dragged by. Gilbert coughed, grin frozen on his face by embarrassment.

“I’m the guy who needed a book for his brother. The—the one who was adopting a kid. My brother was adopting the kid, not me, I’m single,” Gilbert said, finishing as strong as he had started, despite the fact he wanted to punch himself in the face.

Finally, a flash of recognition; Gilbert’s knees almost gave out. “Oh, yeah.” Matthew smiled, placing a bookmark in his novel and turning his full attention to Gilbert. “How did he like it?”

“He loved it. But now I have another problem.” Gilbert leaned on the counter, lowering his voice. “You see, their little girl is three, and she really wants to do ballet lessons. But there’s some weird issue with the state and custody, and they can’t sign her up.”

Matthew tilted his head, leaning closer to catch Gilbert’s words.

“So _I’m_ going to teach her.”

“Oh.” The most brilliant smile crept across Matthew’s face, and he looked surprised and delighted at the same time. “Well,” he said softly, trying not to laugh, “I guess that’s one way to do it.”

Gilbert nodded, grin spreading to his own face. “Unfortunately, I know nothing about ballet. I was hoping you could help me again.”

Matthew nodded, turning toward his ancient, dusty computer and typing something in. “I’ll have to see what we have, but I’m sure…” His strange blue eyes—they looked more purple—flicked to Gilbert. “What’s your name?”

“Gilbert.” Damn, he had said that too fast and too loud. “Gilbert Beilschmidt.”

“Instructor Beilschmidt…” Matthew muttered, clicking on something. “Alright, how about “Ballet Made Simple?””

“Sounds good, Mattie,” Gilbert said, grinning when he caught Matthew’s eye again.

This time, only a week passed before Gilbert returned to the bookshop, holding the clammy hand of a three year old. As he entered the shop, he threw out the juice box he had been drinking.

Matthew was restocking the shelves, several mountains of books surrounding his feet. It was probably close to closing time, but Gilbert was praying Matthew wouldn’t kick them out. God seemed to be listening; when Matthew turned around, the slight frown on his face disappeared when his eyes landed on Gilbert—or maybe Gabby.

“Date night was tonight, so I figured we’d come and visit.” Gilbert took a deep breath, squeezing Gabby’s hand for strength. “Speaking of date night, are you—“

“I’m free Friday, if you are,” Matthew interrupted, giving Gilbert a shrug and a smile.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Requested by Yescherryboomiero:** PruCan? Fluff, please


End file.
